The invention relates to a device for setting the pasting rollers in book casing machines.
Machines of this type possess an endless, power-driven conveyor having horizontally aligned saddle plates, and pasting rollers that are installed on both sides of the path on which the saddle plates move. The pasting rollers have recesses which are configured in a manner such that their leading edges fit into the fold angles of a book block, and can be adjusted so as to correspond to the height at which the fold angles of a book block, supported astride the saddle plate, are situated under a given set of conditions.
In known devices for setting pasting rollers, of the above-mentioned type, the leading edge of the roller recess is matched with the fold angle of a book block which, supported on the conveyor saddle plate, has been moved into a datum position. This alignment operation is carried out by disconnecting the pasting roller driving disk from the main drive. The adjustment operation takes place in the immediate vicinity of the pasting unit, and because accessibility is poor, it has to be performed under visibility conditions that are less than optimum. Setting-up is consequently not only time-consuming, but can additionally lead to inaccuracies in the matching of the roller recess to the fold angle.